Are they Dreams or Reality?
by D-ko
Summary: This is my firt real fan fic. Its about a fan of Dragon ball but unlike most fanfics that feature the author its not a walk in the park. I ve made this into a very serious tale, so read on and enjoy


Are they Dreams or Reality?  
by:  
Jesse Finnegan(D-ko)  
  
NOTE: This Fanfic uses characters from such shows as Dragon Ball(Z/GT) and Project A-ko, plus others and are not   
owned by me at all. The only character to be my own is D-ko, so if you what to use him for any reason just contact me   
and I most likely say yes.. k?  
* = Copyright of the people who own OutlawStar  
  
Epilogue:  
Dragon ball Z... he lived it, he breathed it. This one television show dictated how he lived. But he wasn't   
obsessed, no just something compelled him... to become like them. The heroes he had seen. They where not your normal   
heroes like Superman, no they had real power and real personalities behind them. Sadness, hate, even happiness, and love   
where included. And that's what got him, at how REAL they seemed. This realness got a notion into him.  
  
"What if they were real? What if every story we ever made up was real in another plain of existence? What if I could   
go to there reality and I could possibly learn what they knew? To become more then my self...To become a Super Sayjin!"  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams realized  
  
"Umm!"  
  
Jesse held his head as he woke up, his short dark-blond hair pushed back. Mumbling along doing his usual routine, a   
shower, and a shave. Getting out changed into pair of cargo shorts, a Orange shirt with long selves and a picture of a   
metal dragon in the middle. Finally he went down for breakfast.  
  
After he got up and wiped of the crumbs and other crap from his shirt, when his mother came up to him, her not so   
welcoming face staring at him. He still loved her dearly but most of the time he dreaded the sound of her voice cause it   
was usually mad, sad, or just generally unhappy, and that made it sound like that of a harpy ready for the kill.  
  
"Morning Jesse" she said sadly  
  
"Hey mom" he said back with a small smile even though he knew that what she really meant was.  
  
"Jesse I need you to sit down and listen to my problems."  
  
See the rest of the family was what Jesse would call insane, they where all a bunch of self absorbed and self   
destructive Idiots. That is why most of the time his mom was upset. They either Used mom to help them out of there own   
problems (this usually involved bail money or taking care of the kids) and she was too poor and too old to do much of   
either.  
  
So Jesse would sit there and listen to his mother while she pored her hart out to him, and would try his best to   
comfort her even though he was not the best conversationalist and today was no different. He went to sit on the couch   
across from her like usual and prepared him self for the general bad news.  
  
"Well Jesse... Lynn has O.D.ed again, and no one can find Dusty"  
  
Jesse responded bluntly with a sarcastic.  
  
"Great"  
  
And it continued for about half an hour as she explained the whole situation away. But after he hugged his mom and   
told her it would be all right cause she had started crying about how everyone puts there problems on her. Then he went   
back to his room to contemplate.  
  
Once up there he shut the door behind him and started to meditate on his bed that laid on the other side of the room   
and began to focus his energies while thinking about the day.  
  
"Man! I wish I could get out of here away from them, I really don't know how mom deals with it."  
  
He then looks up with resolve in his face.  
  
"I must do it! I will. I have to, if I'm ever to change my destiny and to have even a slightly happy life. I would   
take the bad as well as the bad that comes with it."  
  
He then stood up and trying to make as little sound as possible started grunting, expanding his muscles and trying   
to in vision all things and anything that could make him mad. But what he needed to do was go over the edge, where the   
anger would over take him and send him to a higher plateau of power.  
  
Except there where a couple of problems with this course of action, one it was unlikely he had ANY Sayjin blood, two   
he had little martial-arts training, and three it took a LOT to make him even the least bit mad. After agitating him self   
a bit and straining his muscles he slowly caved in and fell to his knees.  
  
After catching his breath he went out side saying he was going to the local library, but this was infect a lie, he   
just wanted to walk around for a while to cool off.  
  
It didn't take long, being in a small town to reach bullard park, a small and peaceful park. On the left end from   
the entrance was a creak that led down to the train tracks and continued to who new where   
then came the podiums where people cooked out and had parties. After that was the parking lot and the playground.   
  
The playground was very nice and had many things for the kids to play on, which made him smile at the thought of   
happy children, finally all the way to the right was the sports area: with a caged in skate park then a base ball field   
for the local team games.  
  
Jesse walked down to the creak and walked along its edge day dreaming of being a Super Sayjin among other things.  
  
"Man I'm 19 and I still dreaming, I really hope I can make them come true so I can finally grow up" saying the quote   
he heard.  
  
* "A boy has the right to dream"  
  
But as he finished saying it a figure dropped in front of him, but the sudden appearance is not what really shocked   
him. It was the figures clothing... The armor was very similar to the type Freesia's troops wore but it was different in   
some ways.  
  
It had a weird insignia on the upper left, it seamed to be like two galaxies if they collided. The body of the   
armor was a pitch black and lacked the usual shoulder pads. The stretchy underneath was the same black color which gave   
the impression that the wearer would have an also equally black hart and mind.  
  
"Its like Vegetas in the Cell games!" he said still shocked then looked up at the creatures face. A face that was   
very human, male, looking but with many scars that told of many battles but his eyes... They where very inhuman, just in   
the fact that they showed nothing in the way of real emotion and it spoke to him with an almost gloating laugh.  
  
"So you know of that battle young one? heh..." his sharp voice tapers off and he gives a quick glare at Jesse and   
begins mumbles some more   
  
"Its too bad you had potential but my master says you must die before you become a nuisance." with these words the   
humanoid raised his hand palm out with sounds that was very reminiscent of a electricity through a power line. With a   
crackle a small ball of light began to form above the palm and grow in size.  
  
When it grew to about the size of a basket ball he smiled down at Jesse, still no remorse in those cold eyes.  
  
"Well any last requests!" This snapped Jesse out of the awe of what he was seeing and gained his composure   
  
"Ohh my God! that cant be a ball of energy!" and began to question the being.  
  
"Yes a question. Who is this 'Master' of yours, and why kill me?" cause in all honesty he had no Idea why anyone   
would kill him, especially some one who looked like he came from the show.   
  
"Well I can't tell you who 'he' is but I can tell you that he feels that you might be able to... Well I can't say   
that either but just know that like I said before he doesn't what you around." He then lifted up his arm started to throw   
the ball at Jesse.  
  
Impending doom for Jesse was well on the way, but Jesse he had watched enough of DBZ to know the stupid mistakes   
these fighters made to be able to save him self. He tucked and rolled under the arm just barely  
missing the chi that would have incinerated his body if it touched it. Instead it released from the creatures hand hitting   
the ground a second later expanding in a small explosion. Wiping many trees and bushes from the face of the earth.  
  
The Humanoid put up his arms to block the debris and was otherwise unaffected but Jesse flew away into a tree and   
landed on his face behind the leftover bushes. He ended up with some scratches and bruises and feeling generally like shit.  
  
After the dust cleared the creature put its arms down and turned towards Jesse's general direction, scanning the area  
for the young man. His face changed,. The expressionlessness faded and his right eye began to twitch and his teeth   
grounded on each other.  
  
"Get out here now you bastard so I can get this the Fuck over with!" He again looked around straining his eyes.  
  
"Damn it! Where the hell are you!!" The tree next to him cracks and splinters with the last word. his clenched fist   
had been brought forcefully to the trees trunk and brought it down making a bridge over the creak. After his anger is   
spent on the tree he looks up smiling... a plan had just entered his dark mind.  
  
"Well if you won't come out then they will have to suffer." He yells gloating into the woods.  
  
"What the hell does he mean 'They'?" he asks his self but he sakes it off as only a bluff. He then continues to sit  
and wait.  
  
For a moment the evil warrior gets a frustrated look once again then begins looking around aimlessly almost like he   
was searching for something but not Jesse. The fighter then stops grinning smilingly what he had been searching for had   
been found.  
  
"Well if that's your answer then say good buy to them ALL!!!!" he shouts as a bout twenty some beams of blue light   
rip from his hands in random directions. but one beam catches Jesse's eye as it flies towards... his house!  
  
"Its after Mom!" he almost shouts out but quiets him self with both his hands. The humanoid stops looking very   
pleased.  
  
"Heh well they are all gone now, dead, cause you wouldn't sacrifice your self" says this an even more gloat full   
sound comes from him, filling the whole park.   
  
That was it, that laugh made Jesse go nuts and send body full force at the evil thing no style or grace just a   
charging rush. But the evil fighter caught the poorly placed punch and the hard crotch aimed kick easily.  
  
"Ha Ha, look its the weakling!."  
  
Another look of shock came to Jesse's face. He didn't realize just how strong this being could be. He broke down in   
defeat realizing his predicament. He him self killed his whole family, by his own actions. They weren't the best but he   
still loved each and every one... His mom... Small, frail, and alone. His father, a once hard working man, now just a   
cripple who talked to him self and his two brothers, Who where the black sheep's. Plus many others.... all of them dead   
and he was too week to get any sort of revenge.  
  
Then thoughts each of his families deaths, each ones last moments, that beam of light coming to take them, it   
pricing them taking what little life they had started to make him furious. His thoughts turned to those who criticized   
him for who he was. a dreamer and this pushed him even further, But then something priced him like an arrow, the laugh,   
the uncaring, and spiteful laugh.  
  
It was happy they where dead, it was happy that he would soon be dead. It cared for nothing, it probably wouldn't   
even of cared if they had suffered through there deaths. All it wanted was death... He lost the one thing he had left..   
his control.   
  
Just as the creature was about to punch in Jesse's skull but instead was stopped at the site of his face, the young   
mans expression had changed totally... His eyes had changed to a pure white, a blue color aura to appeared around Jesse.   
The fighter had to step back as his hart begun to race.  
  
"Whaaa!?... This must be why master wants him dead. I must kill you quickly" swiftly his fist comes down with all   
its might, but just as it reaches Jesse's forehead it stops. The fighter struggles to make it go further but is pushed   
back dropping Jesse from his clutches.  
  
Jesse screams. a shock wave of power emanates from all directions around him, pushing the fighter into the creak.   
Falling to his knees Jesse grips into the dirt and makes his way to his feet, the wild look still there.  
  
"No!... You die!!" he mutters out of his feral mouth.  
  
The Fighter gets back up, his dark eyes twitching more with great rage. He begins to slowly float above the water,   
the veins in his face appearing all over. Grunting, his own evil red aura appears.  
  
"Kill me! I'm one of the masters best , a human can't kill me" Swiping the air with his right arm. Jesse stretching   
out his arms had once again had his vocal cords erupt, sending more waves of power surge from his body. Around him the   
earth begins to grown as its own energies are disrupted, the small particles of debris float around him charged by his   
energy.  
  
"I have to do it now!!" the fighter yells desperately as it charges at Jesse full force fist extended crackling with   
its own energy." but before he is even ten feet from Jesse he stops in mid air unable to move screaming in pain... His body  
had begun to fall apart like the ash from a burning log. Every part of him being turned to particles. But he looked on and   
saw around Jesse that his aura was shaking around uncontrollably and also felt the fluctuation and relised.  
  
"He doesn't know how to control it!" then through the pain he saw Jesse's form slowly fade. going from clear back to  
normal at regular intervals. the area around him had changed to a swirling darkness. No trees, no water, nothing.   
  
"No!!! I must kill him no.." his words are silenced for ever as the last bits of his body are ripped apart... 


End file.
